Hunted
by kateberry83
Summary: We ran from our own half kind. We were monsters in their eyes. They shot me and when they saw me up close, they freaked. That was when I lost conscious. They are going to use me and later kill me. I need to get out of here before it's too late and find my pack. The humans brought me to this alice academy and try to break me. But I am unbreakable and can't be tamed.
1. Prolougue

**Summary- **On a cold, snowy night, howls and snow being crunched were heard. Wolves are running, blowing puffs of clouds as they breathe. The pack consists of 5 wolves. The leader of the pack was the furthest back, trying to help and watch the others as they try to get away. Gun-shots were fired. The leader turned and saw that the gun was aimed at one of its pack members. As the bullet emerged, the wolf jumped in the way. Blood splattered as the other wolves stopped running and turned, only to see their leader shot down with blood oozing out of its left, front foreleg.

Prologue:

_Huff… Huff…_

The snow crunched as we ran across the field and towards the woods. Men were shouting and guns were fired. Those men are hunter. They hunt us for our fur. Our kind is dieing out, for we are the only ones left alive. We are werewolves. Half-human and half-wolf, but we don't hunt humans. We eat like other wolves and behave like them. Why must they treat us this way? There are people out there who have powers called Alices, and yet they treat us like monsters. We are no different, but it their eyes, we are. That is why we are hunted.

(In wolf language)

"Hey, leader! What do we do?!" shouted a wolf with black and white fur.

"Just keep running and don't look back. Keep running until you reach the snow cave!" I shouted back.

Some more gun-shots were heard and I had a bad feeling, so I looked back. That was when I saw the gun pointed at one of my brothers. When the trigger was pulled, I jumped in the way and got shot. It hit my front, left foreleg. Blood was oozing out and I was loosing conscious.

The others stopped running and turned to look at me. Horror, anger, and sadness were the only emotions you could read from their eyes. One of them shouted, "No! Leader!"

I knew he was about to start dashing towards me so I shouted back, "Go! Just keep going! I told you to keep going and don't look back until you reach the snow cave! I'll be fine." I lied to myself. I knew I was going to die. Just thinking about it made me taste salty water run down my face, but I had to keep a strong face for them. "Just go already!"

He was still shouting, "No, I don't want to leave you!" and "You can't die, we need you!" as the other wolves pushed him to run with tears running down their snouts. By the time they were out of sight, the humans caught up to me. They were hurray-ing that they finally caught one. I lay there still and cold. A few second before I was about to loose conscious, I heard one of the men shrieked as he freaked out. My body started to emit a light-pinkish glow. When the light faded, my body felt colder and numb. Then, one of the men shouted, "What the hell just happened?!"

There, my body lay in the snow. What shocked them to their wits, right before their eyes; they saw a wolf turn into a human.


	2. Existence

**Hunted Chapter 2: Existence**

**Mikan's POV**

"Hmm…"

My eyes cracked open, but shut back immediately from the bright sun light. Then, my memories from last night came rushing back. Instantly, I shot up and looked around. The room was a shade of tan, with only a few furnitures and 2 windows on either sides of the bed. I sat there panicking. _"What the hell? Where am I? I though I was dead."_

Towards the left side of the room, the door creaked open a little. A man with blond hair that reaches up to his shoulders and purple orbs, cocked his head through the crack. His eyes widen in shock, but then it turned back to normal and gave me a big, bright smile. He said, "Hello. I see that you're up. Please, do not panic. My name is Narumi L. Anju. I am a teacher at this academy."

I stared at him, confused. _"Teacher? Him? You're kidding, right? I though he's a gay... I mean look at what's he is wearing. Well, whatever. I need to get out of here. This place reeks of humans."_

While I was buried in my thoughts, that Naru dude walked up to me and told me to follow him. Psh, yeah right. Did he actually think I would follow? So, I attacked him. I jumped out of the bed, landed on top of him, and started to strangle him. The security guards that were standing outside, bolted in and tried to pull us apart. I kicked, punched, scratched, and even bit them. That was until they got me against the wall and cuffed me. The gay guy, who was lying on the floor, looked horrified but shook it off. He walked towards to the door with the security guards behind him; dragging me.

They stopped dragging me when I looked up and saw large, brown doors. The Naru guy knocked on the door 3 times and a voice was heard on the other side. "Come in." _Crrreeaakk_ The door showed a man in his 30's, wearing a business suit.

"Ah, Narumi! Did you bring the girl here?" the man asked.

"Yes, Shiki. Here she is." Narumi said as he stepped aside for me to walk forward. The man, Shiki, eyed me from head to toe. I glared at him. Then, he smile. "Please, have a seat."

The guards released me and left. Shiki frowned when he saw me cuffed. "Why the hell is she cuffed!? Take them off. Don't be rude to our guess." Shiki shouted. The guards did as they were told. "Please, forgive me for my rudeness. I didn't mean to scare you in any way, or to even cuff you!" Shiki pleaded. I just continued to glare at him.

"~Ahem~ Anyway, my name is Shiki Masachika. I am the Middle School Principal." There was a moment of pause and then he resumed, "Do you happen to remember anything that happened last night?"

I nodded.

"Oh. Well, then it seems that you are an unknown _creature_ to us. I have talked it over with the government and Alice council, and they are willingly to take you in, and they would like to study you. It also happens that you have an alice. Or shall I say alices." he explained. "You will be attending our school, Alice Academy, as a middle school student. On the weekends, you will come here and meet a research group. They will be the ones to study you. Please try not to attack any students or teachers." His voice grew weaker and gave a timid smile.

I growled when he called me a _creature._ How dare he! His kind were the ones who are killing us for no reason; or as they put it "We want your fur". We didn't do anything to them; much less harm them in any way! My growl slowly grew louder. When saw this, he grew quite scared of me. He snapped his fingers and 2 guards came in and cuffed me, again. So much for the bullshit talk about rudeness. Oh, how I would love to beat him to death and eat him for dinner! But I would have to comply for now. I need to find an escape route.

When the guards pulled me out of the room, Narumi came up to me and said, "Please change into the uniform we have left on the bed for you. I will come and pick you up after you are done. You will be starting classes today."

**Mikan's room (Mikan's POV)**

"_Those damn bastards! They can't decide what I do in my life, moreover put me into their crazy, derange of a school!"_ As I finished putting on my tie in a loosely manner, right on cue there was a knock on my door.

I open the door only to see the girly teacher. He smiled and said cheerfully, "Oh My Gawd! You look ADORABLE!" If looks could kill, he would be dead by now. "Now come along. It's time to meet your new class!~"

I was glaring holes into his back as I slammed the door as I watch him skip down the hall.

**Class B (Normal POV)**

Class B was noisy as usual. People were minding their own business and fooling around with their alices. Things got noisier when the door slammed open. There, walking in was the famous Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi. Fan girls were crowding around them as they shouted things like, "Natsume-sama, I love you.", "Ruka-sama, can you be my boyfriend?" , and etc. Then, things when down hill…

"Ahhhhh! My hair is on fire! Somebody help me!" a girl screamed and cried, making the other fan girls backing away from the 2 boys. Natsume walked to his seat, not having a care in the world with Ruka following behind him. Everything became quieter when the girl's fire hair was put out.

The door slammed open again, breaking the silent. "Good morning," Narumi did a twirl, "My lovely students!" Everyone just sweat dropped at the scene. "Now class, I have exciting news. We are having a new student today."

Students were erupting with questions like, "Is it a boy or is it a girl?", "Is she hot?", or "Is he hot?".

"Well, you find out. Now please come in, Mikan!"

The door slowly slides open, revealing a stunning girl. Mikan walked in, leaving the class stunned by the beauty.

**Meanwhile…**

"_Damn it. Another fan girl. Great, but I'm getting a dark vibe from her. Mmm she may be different from the others."_ Natsume thought.

"_Whoa! She's so beautiful."_ though Ruka.

"_Ohh, I smell money. Thank the heavens!"_ Hotaru though while having money signs in her eyes.

**Back to the front**

Mikan stood in front of the class, looking emotionless.

"Class, this Mikan. Please, treat her nice" Narumi said while thinking, _"Cause if you don't, who knows what she might do to you. T_T"_

"So, does anyone have any questions?"

Millions of hands shot up. The boys were shouting, "Do you have a boyfriend?" , "Are you single?", and "Can I be your boyfriend?"

"Ok, one at a time. How about you?" Narumi said.

The girl asked, "What are your alice, star rank, and ability class?"

Narumi was about to answered for Mikan, but she glare at him; giving him the don't-you-dare-tell-them look. So Narumi just said, "T-that is for you to find out," then he turned to Mikan, "Your seat will be next to Natsume," he turned and pointed to the back, "And he will be your partner. So Bye!" He dashed out of the class as fast as could, hoping to get out alive.

When Narumi left, people were bombarding her with more questions, but she stood still with a blank expression. Then she walked to her seat. A girl walked in front of Mikan's desk and said, "Hey you, you can't sit there." Mikan just stared at her and ignored her by turning towards the window.

"Hey, I'm talking to you bitch. How dare you ignore me!? Me, the great Sumire Shoda, the President of the Natsume and Ruka Fan Club." Then Sumire activated her Cat-Dog Alice and attacked Mikan. Before she could even touch her, Mikan stood up and punched Sumire in the stomach, which sent her flying in the air and hitting the wall, hard. Sumire coughed up blood before she passed out.

Mikan said in a low voice that can only be heard be the person next to her, "Don't touch me, you disgusting human."

The wall had a huge crack and had a human figure imprinted on it. People, who were watching, stood there terrified and backed away; except for 2 people. The whole class went into an ugly silent. The fan girls went to Sumire's side to help her and brought her to the hospital. Mikan sat down and continued to stare out the window, while the wall was being fixed on its own. People were whispering, "No way. Is that her alice?"

Jinno-sensei walked in and shouted, "Everyone, back to your seats." Everyone ran to their seat, knowing that you should never defy him; unless you want to be electrified. "I heard there was a new student, please stand."

There was silence and no one stood. "I said stand up!" Jinno shouted. Still, no one stood up. He scanned the room until he noticed a person sitting next to Natsume. Instead of yelling at her, he smirked and said, "Since that person did not listen to me more than once, you shall be punished!" Jinno pointed his wooden stick at Mikan. Electric shot out towards her, however when she turned just before it hit her, the electric disappeared. Everyone's jaws were on the ground except two. The two faces were just shocked; even Jinno was shocked. A moment passed when, suddenly, Jinno was electrocuted by the same electric. He was burnt to crisp and then passed out. Stunned to their wits, no one moved.

Someone brought Jinno-sensei to hospital. The whole class remained silent 'til to end of class when it was lunch time.

**Lunch Time (Natsume's POV) **

"_Don't touch me, you disgusting human."_ Those words keep repeating in my mind. The way she said it was so angelic-like; soft and sweet and, yet it sent shivers down my spine. But, what did she mean, disgusting humans? She is a human too…..right? Then, my thoughts trailed of to the incident that happened during class this morning.

"_Wow. That girl's got guts to go against Jinno. And what she did to Permy was quite a show too, but wasn't she a little over board? Oh well. At lease Permy will stay away from me, having Mikan next me will definitely scare her. Maybe having the new girl around isn't so bad."_

"Hey Natsume! Wait up." Ruka shouted. Ruka's my best friend. We've known each other since childhood. He always carries around a white bunny. He calls him, Usagi.

"Natsume, you going to lunch?" he asked. I replied, "Yeah, but I need to make a stop somewhere first." Ruka is the only person I would ever reply to. To others, I would just ignore or reply, "Hn."

Ruka said, "Then I'll come with you."

"Hn."

**Hotaru's Lab (Normal POV)**

Natsume and Ruka were standing out side of Hotaru's lab. Ruka's eyes widen a bit. "Y-you need something from Imai-san?" he said timidly. Well he should be scared of her because she always takes pictures of him and sell them for money.

Natsume pushed a button and after a few minutes, Hotaru appeared at the door way. She said to Natsume, "You here for information?"

Natsume said, "Hn."

"On who?"

"The new girl. I'll pay you 1,000 rabbits on ALL the information on her."

"Good and you're in luck. I was about to search her too. So, you can just pay 600 rabbits."

Ruka just stood there listening to the two talk, dumbfounded. Natsume is interested in a girl? _The New Girl?_ And Imai-san is willingly to lower the price? By 400 rabbits? Has hell frozen over, pigs can fly, and Apocalypse taken over?!

They walked in to Hotaru's lab and sat down as Hotaru sat in front of her computer and typed away. 5 minutes have passed, when Hotaru shouted…

"What the hell?! Mikan doesn't exist!"

* * *

Notes:

Natsume is a little bit OOC.

Hotaru is a little OOC.

If you have any ideas, feel free to PMs me. Thank you for reading my story. Please review.


	3. Research

**Hunted Chapter 3: Research**

**Hotaru's Lab (Normal POV)**

"What the hell?! Mikan doesn't exist!"

Ruka's eyes bugged out and Natsume raised his eyebrows. They were thinking how it was possible that Mikan didn't exist.

"What do you mean she doesn't exist? That's not possible." Natsume remarked.

"I have checked every state, country, and islands for the name Mikan. Even if I don't have her last name, I can still track her by using her picture. I searched the whole globe, but there is no one that matches or even a clue." Hotaru said with a stoic expression, but there was a hint of surprise and panic in her voice.

"Um… maybe if you hack in the school's computer system, then there might be something about her…" Ruka said in a low voice.

"Mmm…. Good idea, Bunny boy. Maybe you are useful for other things than money making." Hotaru voiced.

Hotaru turned back around in her swivel chair and typed away again, leaving Ruka sweat dropping. Natsume stood from his chair and said, "Imai, I'm leaving this to you. Tell me if you find something. Let's go, Ruka."

Hotaru just raised her hand, indicating that she heard. "Try to get Mikan to talk. Ask her what her last name is, it's going to help."

"Hn."

"W-wait, Natsume!" Ruka stood up following after Natsume. He turned to Hotaru and said, "Oh, Ah, Thanks for the help Imai-san. See you."

**Cafeteria (Mikan's POV)**

I walked towards the cafeteria doors and opened it. When I took a step, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at me. I though, _"What are they staring at me for? Humans are weird."_

I walked towards the special star's table. A robot came up to me and said, "Mikan-san, what would you like to order?"

I replied in a low voice so that no one could hear me except for the robot. "A large raw steak with a side dish of potatoes and a large glass of orange soda."

The robot rolled away for 10 seconds and came back with my order. It placed it on the table and cycled away. Some people turned away and started to gossip about me. "Hey, is that the new girl? Is she a special star? So the rumors were true, she is a beauty. Look, she's sitting at the special star table." were some of the gossips. Did they really think I couldn't hear them? They're so full of themselves.

Then I heard footsteps walk towards me. I rolled my eyes up as I continued to eat. _"Oh great. It's the people from my class. What the hell do they want now?"_ The boys that walked up to me were quite nervous. There was a blondie with glass, a sand colored hair, and a baldy. Behind them were girls. A pink hair, blue hair, and green hair. Wait. Green hair? That's the girl that tried to attack me. _"What does she want?"_

"Um…" Seaweed girl stepped towards me, "I would like to apologies, for attacking you." I didn't buy the apology so I read her mind. _"Ugh, I wouldn't have attacked her if I knew she was that strong. But, she might seem nice if I __**get to know **__her."_ I accepted the apology, but I didn't tell her that and continued to eat.

I don't want to get to know these humans. If they find out what I really am, they're going to hate me or even kill me just like the _**others.**_

She frowned. Then, the pink and blue haired girls stepped up. "Hi. I'm Anna Umenomiya," Anna started, "and I'm Nonoko Ogasawara." Nonoko said. They said together, "We were wondering if we could be friends?" I kept silent and drank my orange soda. Then screaming girls were heard.

I turned my heard only to see Natsume heading my way.

**Natsume's POV**

"_There's the new girl. And my gang is talking to her. Hope she lighten up a bit."_

I walked towards her table and sat across from her. She stared at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, but they show sadness, anger, and hatred. After a few seconds, she turned back to her blood raw steak. When she opened her mouth, I saw her teeth. Her teeth were perfectly white and straight, however only her four of her front teeth were normal and the rest were sharp and pointy. _"Wow."_

Even my group saw it and their eyes got big. Nobody has their teeth that sharp or that many. Know I really want to know who she really is. "Hey, what's your last name?"

_Thud. Thud. _

I think those were my fan girls. Are they that shocked to hear me be interested in a girl's last name or even in a girl?

She just continues to ignore me. Now, she's just irritating me. I slam my hands on the table, "Hey, are you even listening to me?" I shouted. She looked up and glared at me before saying, "It's none of your business."

Mikan walked out of the cafeteria, as some of the fan girls glare at her. "I can't believe her! Did she just say that to Hyuuga-sama? Let's get her after school," said one of the girls. "Yeah!" the others chorused.

"_Damn fan girls."_

**After school (Mikan's POV)**

_Ding Dong_

Once the bell rang, everyone dashed out of class. The only ones still left are Hyuuga, Bunny boy, and me. As soon as I got my stuff together, I rushed out. I couldn't stand being in the same room as them. They are filthy and stink of human.

**No, that's not true and you know that.**

What the hell? Who are you?

**I'm you conscious. Don't you lie about them being filthy. You know it's not true.**

Oh, yeah? Then what are they? Little Saints?

**No, but you know what I mean. They aren't the same, like Aya. **

But they are still humans. Humans hate us.

**No, not all of them.**

Yes.

**No.**

Yes.

**Argh. Fine, believe what you want, but give them a chance. (Yawn) I'm going back to sleep.**

Finally.

I walked down the corridors, but I was stopped by Natsume's fan girls. Oh, great. The joy. They look angry for some reason. Oh well, that's their problem. I don't give a damn.

"You're Mikan, right?" said their leader. Judging by their uniform, it mostly contained middle and high school students. I didn't reply.

"It seems so you are. Listen, you can't have Natsume-sama. So why don't you back off. Some as plain and ugly as yourself can't be a match to a god like figure like him," did I hear right? God like figure? Psh, I've seen better than that. "So why don't you **stay away **from him, kay?" She said, with a big attitude.

I retorted, "Why don't you listen, sweetheart? First, you think I look ugly? Honey, have you seen yourself in the mirror this morning. Your face looks like it got hit by trash and dog shit." Ha, you should see the look on her face. "Second, I don't want to be anywhere near him. Third, he comes to me and not the other way around." Well it seems like she was about to pounce on me, but I didn't care. I know I can beat her.

"Argh, that is it! Girls, get her." Ugly said.

All the girls ran towards me. They kicked, punched, and whatever they could do. Of course, I dodged all of the attacks. They were too easy. After I knocked them all down, one of them said, "We won't forget this, Mikan. One day, we will get you." before she passed out.

_Psshh. Yeah, right. __**One**__ day._

When I passed by the music room, I saw a grand piano. It brought back so many memories. So, I walked in and sat at the piano and started to play with droplets of tears running down my face.

**Natsume's POV**

I opened my eyes only to see that class ended. Damn, why didn't Ruka wake me up? I looked outside and saw that it was dark. It must be about 5:30 pm. I got up and walked out and down the hall with my manga under my arm. When I passed by the music room, I heard a beautiful piano piece playing. It was sad and painful, yet beautifully and elegantly played. (Look at my profile for the song.)

I peaked through the little crack at the door and to my surprise, I saw Mikan playing the piano. And… is she crying?

I was thinking of all sorts of reasons to why she was crying. As I was thinking, I remembered the voice recorder that Imai gave me. She said record anything that happens, if it's about Mikan. So, I took the recorder out and recorded the piece. Since I was leaning to inward on the door, the door made a _creak_ noise as she was about to end. Her head shot my way and her body stood up. Her eyes were filled with rage when she shouted, "What are you doing here?!"

"_Cat's out of the bag now."_ I thought.

I stepped out from behind the door, looked her straight in the eye, and said, "So, why were you crying?" _Oh my god. How insensitive can I be!_

She said, "I was not crying,"

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes." _Hey, she's warming up to me._

"No."

"No."

"Yes… no! Argh, fine I was. Happy?" Then she did the unexpected. She jumped out the window next to the piano.

My eyes were wide in shock, but then it returned to normal and I smiled. She was talking more than usual and to me. I am a happy man… wait. Me? Smile and a happy man?! Something must be wrong with me. Anyway, I need to show this to Imai and the others. Oh and tomorrow is Saturday. Anna and the girls might ask her to go to Central Town. Mmm… maybe I might tag along? … Seriously, what is wrong with me?!

**Saturday (Mikan's POV) **

It was a bright Saturday morning when I woke up at 9:15 am. I missed my brothers and my family. But my family is gone. It's just my and my brothers. I wonder how they are.

_Knock, Knock_

I got up from the bed and opened the door. It was none other than Hyuuga and his gang. Anna and Nonoko jumped right at me and said, "Good morning, Mikan. We're going to Central Town today and we're thinking if you wanted to come with us. You wanna come?"

I wanted to say maybe and give them a chance when I remembered what Shiki say to me. Damn it, the study group is coming today. "No." I said and slammed the door in their faces.

**Normal POV**

The door slammed shut. Everyone sighed. "Well I guess we can try again tomorrow." Said Sumire. Everyone left to go to Central Town.

**Somewhere (Mikan's POV)**

When I arrived at the Middle school Principal's office, they blind folded me and took me somewhere. When we arrived, they took the blind fold off. I looked around the room. The room was all white and had some medical utensils and chains.

The researchers chained me to the wall and tried to strip me, but I would always bite them if they tried. Hours have passed when the researchers gave up and said that they would try again tomorrow. They only got some of the body structure from the outside of my clothing.

They released me. That was when my stomach growled and I knew it was dinnertime already. So instead of going to the dining hall, I went to the northern woods. I caught two bunnies and a fox in my wolf form so nobody would recognize me.

**Mikan's POV**

The same things happened for weeks. On the weekdays, I would occasionally say yes to Hyuuga and group if they asked me to Central Town or to eat with them. I started to warm up to them. By the time the fourth week came, I had my trust in them. I was still cold and mean to everyone else, except for them. They are what you call my friends; especially Hyuuga, or should I say Natsume. He told me he didn't like to be called Hyuuga.

They grew on me after a couple of weeks. Maybe my conscious was right. I should have given them a chance from the beginning. I became happy and smiled more. That was how our days were spent. However, as some people say, this was just the calm before the storm; a big, thunder storm.

* * *

**So, how was it? Sorry, if it was bad caz I just didn't want to write how they became close to each other so just use your imagination. Please review (and favorite) me on how I did and if you have any ideas. I could use the help. Thanks! :)**


	4. Missing

**Hunted Chapter 4: Missing**

**Aki's POV **

We were running; running from hunters. I didn't notice the gun pointed at me, until Leader jumped towards me. I didn't know what she was doing. That was until I heard a fire. I turned around and saw that she was shot on her front, left foreleg. I shouted, "No! Leader!"

I wanted to run to her and help, but she shouted, "Go! Just keep going! I told you to keep running and don't look back until you reached the snow cave. I'll be fine."

The snow cave is where we are currently living in. It is located at the foot of Mount. Shi. No one dares to go there because, given by the name, you would be asking for a death wish. The mountain is named Shi because people would enter and never come back out again. You would be asking, "If people enter and never come back out again, how are you still alive?" It's simple. We're the one who attack them. They entered our territory. We are just protecting what's ours.

"Just go already!" Leader shouted.

"No! I don't want to leave you. You can't die, we need you!" I shouted back. I tried to run back, but my other brothers were pushing me and were telling me to go. I knew it was hard for them to say that we had to leave her. But whatever she said, we had to follow; including leaving her behind. I gave up resisting, knowing that they won't stop, so I started running towards the snow cave. I wouldn't let her death be for nothing.

**Snow Cave (Normal POV)**

After the four wolves arrived at the snow cave, a small wolf pup came running towards a black and white wolf and said in wolf language, "Welcome back."

The black and white wolf just nodded his head. The pup looked behind all the other wolves and walked around, as if he was looking for something; or someone. He turned towards all the wolves inside the cave and said, "Hey, Onii-chans. Where's onee-chan?" They all stayed quiet. One of the wolves was sitting in the corner, two of them had their heads bent low, and the other was lying on the ground with his paw over his snout.

"Hey, what happened?" the little one asked.

All was silent until, "Your onee-chan is …. Gone." said a black and purple wolf. The little one froze. "What do you mean onee-chan is gone? What happened?!" he shouted. He loved his onee-chan very much. Actually, everyone did. She is the sole reason why everyone is still together after what happened.

A black and tan wolf strode over to the pup and said in a soft and quiet tone, "You-chan, you see. We were out hunting food like we said we were, but the hunters found us. When they found us they got onee-chan. We wanted to help her, but she said to leave and come back here…" He paused for a moment and then resumed, "you know her, whatever she says goes. Besides, she said she was going to be okay so believe in her, kay?" When he was finished explaining, Youichi started to cry and turned in to a human toddler boy. When Youichi turned into a human, so did everyone else. The one with the black and white fur from before got up from the ground and took Youichi into his arms. He cried himself to sleep as he slept on his big brother's shoulder.

**Next Day (Normal POV)**

Everyone woke up late that morning. They were cranky, mad, sad, and angry. However, the one that had black and tan fur, Haru, noticed something. He asked the others, "Guys," the others hm-ed him, "do you smell that?" They gave him a confused look. Haru continued, "You don't smell anything, right?"

Then Kai, the one with black and white fur, had a light bulb up. "… You're right. That means... SHE"S NOT DEAD!" he shouted. That was when the others got it. Usually when someone in their clan died, there would be a smell lingering in the air to let them know.

They devised a plan to look for their sister. The first day would be the black and red wolf and the black and purple wolf, Aki and Riki. They are fraternal twins. The second day would be Haru and Kai. Then it would be Aki and Haru, Riki and Kai, Aki and Kai, and then Riki and Haru. Youichi would be too young to step out of the cave. If he was endangered, he wouldn't be able to out run them. They would each take turns going out to look for their sister.

**Weeks Later- One Day (Youichi's POV)**

How long do I have to wait until I see Onee-chan again? I miss you so much right now. I miss how you sing lullabies to me when I can't sleep, especially now. I can't sleep when I know you're somewhere out there, captured by the hunters. Now, when I can't sleep, Onii-chans try to sing me the lullabies that you sing but they were so different compared to yours. I miss you, Onee-chan. Please come back.

I got extremely early today because I wanted to ask Kai-nii and Haru-nii if I can go with them to the city today. I wanted to useful to them.

"Ne, Kai-nii and Haru-nii? Can I come wiz you today? I want to help." I said cutely. I knew they would say "No", so I gave them the puppy eyes.

They sighed and said, "Yes." I leaped for joy and hugged them. Since this time I was going with them, everyone was going; Kai-nii, Haru-nii, A-chan, and Ri-chan. That was my nickname for Aki-nii and Riki-nii. When we arrived at the city, we searched everywhere; malls, shopping departments, alleys etc. Building after building, but we still couldn't find her.

**Normal POV**

They kept searching for their sister on every street and store. The twins and Youichi would ask around if they saw an average, teenage girl with long brunette hair and brown eyes. Kai and Haru would snoop around alleys and buildings. What they didn't notice was that a black car with tinted windows is following them.

When the siblings all met up again to discuss their progress, 6 men in black suits got out of the car and walked towards them. One of them said, "We are with the Academy, please come with us."

None of them believed the 6 men. Aki said, "Who the hell are you to tell us where to go!?" His attitude changes whenever he has to deal with humans. "What do you what with us anyway?" yelled Haru. He was glaring at the men, causing them to step back a little.

"Head Master told us to bring you to the academy. You guys have alices. Now, come with us." As one of the man explained, the others came out from behind and grabbed Kai and the others. The siblings scattered and started fighting the men; protecting little Youichi. The men knew they were losing so they used their secret weapon, sleeping gas. They put on their mask and sprayed the gas. After they all fell asleep, the men carried them off to the car.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me and review. Thanks! :) **

**Note: Shi mean death. **


	5. Character Info

**Character Info.**

Highly recommended to read! Some info you might need later on in the story!

**Mikan: **

Name:

Mikan Sakura (human)

Mikan Yukihara (Werewolf)

Mi-chan (older brothers)

Nee-chan (younger brothers)

Age: 15

Specie:

Werewolf

Shape-shifter

Family:

Izumi Yukihara (deceased)

Yuka Azumi (deceased)

Kai (oldest brother)

Haru (second brother)

Aki (third brother, older twin)

Riki (fourth brother, younger twin)

Youichi (youngest brother)

Sibling:

The third oldest in the family

Alice:

Nullification Alice

S.E.C. Alice

Insertion Alice

Mikan is the leader of her clan. The council chose her because she was the strongest. Mikan's older brothers don't mind. Their kind (Werewolves and shape-shifters) was wiped out, leaving Mikan and her brothers the only ones left. Other wolf clans are still alive. She though she was dead when she was shot by Shiki's bullet (revealed later on in the story). However the government and alice council decided to keep her and study what kind of "monster" she is.

**Kai**

Name:

Kai

Kai-nii

Nii-chan

Age: 18

Specie:

Werewolf

Shape-shifter

Family:

Izumi Yukihara (deceased)

Yuka Azumi (deceased)

Haru (second brother)

Mikan (oldest daughter, third oldest)

Aki (third brother, older twin)

Riki (fourth brother, younger twin)

Youichi (youngest brother)

Sibling:

Oldest

Alice:

Wind Manipulation

**Haruki:**

Name:

Haru

Haru-nii

Nii-chan

Age: 17

Specie:

Werewolf

Shape-shifter

Family:

Izumi Yukihara (deceased)

Yuka Azumi (deceased)

Kai (oldest brother)

Mikan (oldest daughter, third oldest)

Aki (third brother, older twin)

Riki (fourth brother, younger twin)

Youichi (youngest brother)

Sibling:

Second brother

Alice:

Plant Manipulation

**Aki:**

Name:

Aki

A-chan

Nii-chan

Age: 15

Specie:

Werewolf

Shape-shifter

Family:

Izumi Yukihara (deceased)

Yuka Azumi (deceased)

Kai (oldest brother)

Haru (second brother)

Mikan (oldest daughter, third oldest)

Riki (fourth brother, younger twin)

Youichi (youngest brother)

Sibling:

Third brother

Older twin of Riki

Alice:

Blood Manipulation (blood bend)

**Riki:**

Name:

Riki

Ri-chan

Nii-chan

Age: 15

Specie:

Werewolf

Shape-shifter

Family:

Izumi Yukihara (deceased)

Yuka Azumi (deceased)

Kai (oldest brother)

Haru (second brother)

Mikan (oldest daughter, third oldest)

Aki (third brother, older twin)

Youichi (youngest brother)

Sibling:

Fourth brother

Younger twin

Alice:

Poison

**Youichi:**

Name:

You-chan

Youichi

Age: 3

Specie:

Werewolf

Shape-shifter

Family:

Izumi Yukihara (deceased)

Yuka Azumi (deceased)

Kai (oldest brother)

Haru (second brother)

Mikan (oldest sister, third sibling)

Aki (third brother, older twin)

Riki (fourth brother, younger twin)

Sibling:

Youngest

Alice:

Ghost Manipulation

**Natsume Hyuuga:**

Name:

Natsume

Natsu

Hyuuga

Age: 16

Specie:

Human

Family:

Kaoru Igurashi (deceased)

Michi Hyuuga (dad)

Aoi Hyuuga (little sister)

Sibling:

Oldest

Alice:

Fire

Natusme's mom died when he and Aoi were young. When Mikan transferred to Alice Academy, he became interested in her. Soon he found himself falling in love with her.

Hotaru is still the same, except she is not that cold towards the group; only to outsiders. Ruka and everyone else stay the same.

**Group:**

Everyone included are the ones always with Mikan and Natsume. Some of them might be a little OOC from time to time.

Natsume and Mikan

Ruka and Hotaru

Yuu and Nonoko

Koko and Sumire

Kitsuneme and Anna


	6. Recorded

**Hunted Chapter 5: Recorded**

**Normal POV**

Mikan laid there on her bed, playing flashbacks of what happened in the past few weeks; her warming up to Natsume and the others, and the secrets she found out about. She still couldn't believe that they weren't from the hunter society.

She was so sure of it but when she heard about the researcher, it threw her off. For days, she wondered why the hunters would want to research about her thinking that it was odd. That was until she found out the truth after a week from her arrival at the academy.

**Flashback: Mikan's POV**

It was another Saturday morning meaning another day with the researchers. I got out of bed and did my usual morning routine. I brushed my teeth, did my hair, got dressed, and ate breakfast.

After I did everything, I headed towards Shiki's office. When I got there, I heard voices. So I stood outside and eavesdropped. I heard Shiki's voice and another man's voice.

**Conversation:**

Shiki: So, what do you think?

Man: I don't know. I don't think we should do this. We should just leave her alone and have her adjust to this new environment. She may not be use to this.

_Why does this man sound so familiar?_ I thought.

Shiki: Mmm… maybe you're right, Kazu. I must have frightened her.

Kazu: So, tell me. Where did you find her?

Shiki: Well… you know how I sometimes I go hunting?

Kazu: Yeah.

Shiki: Well, I went hunting with some of my friends and we came across a pack of wolves. I'm telling you, you should have seen their fur. It was so beautiful and… and … it was like nothing I have ever seen before! And at that time, we had taken the horses with us. One of my friends want to take out at lease one of them, so we decided to go after them. It seemed like they could see the future or something 'cause they started running. We raced after them and my friends started shooting. We were pretty far behind, but we manage to shoot one on her front, left foreleg. When one of them was shot, the others turned around. I looked like they were having a conversation, so we stopped. After a minute or two, the other wolves started running again. We got off the horses and lead them towards the wolf that was down. When we got close enough to the see which wolf we had gotten, the horses started freak out on us. Once we had calmed them down, the wolf started to glow. The light died down and there laid a girl. My friends panicked, since hey don't know about alices. I figured she may have been an alice. I brought her here and erased my friends' memories of her. The nurses took care of her wound. Since she hasn't woken up for a couple of days, we took a blood and DNA test to find out who she is. But the weirdest thing happened. The computer said there was no such person. She didn't exist. That was when she woke up. When I met her, she didn't seem like a person who would talk, However, she did tell, more like write, me her name. So, I hired researchers to study her because she was different than any other, but I can't quite put my finger on it. The head researcher said she wouldn't budge. She wouldn't let them touch or go near her without getting their finger bitten off. However, since he has the detection alice like you, he was able to tell what alice she had. She has the nullification alice… just like _him._ Well, it seems like she already she knew she had an alice. So Kazu, please tell me what to do 'cause it seem like, sooner or later, she's gonna attack us and this won't turn out pretty.

Kazu: Mmm…. Well, if I were you, I would call off the researchers. I don't think she feels too comfortable with them around. (sarcasm)

That was when I slammed the door open. All eyes turned to me. I was feeling angry yet grateful and happy that Shiki had good intentions for what he did.

"Is that true? What you just said?" I asked, still having a stoic face.

"…yes." Shiki answered. I can feel that he was quite nervous.

"Then, can you take away the … researchers? And I'll try being nicer to everyone. Just… give me time. Please?" I gave a little smile and his face brightened. I guess he's happy that I can actually smile.

"Of course! …. But umm… never mind. I'm just glad that you're happier and I hope you can smile more." Shiki returned me a smile. Then, I shifted my gaze to the man that Shiki calls Kazu. My eyes widened in shock and did his. I gaped at him. We were silent for a few moments. I didn't have to turn my eyes to look at Shiki to tell that he was feeling awkward between us. The man was the first to make a move.

He introduced himself, "Hello, you must be Mikan. I am the High School Principal, Kazumi Yukihira. Feel free to call me Kazu." He bowed politely.

_Yukihira_

_Yukihira_

_Yukihira_

It kept echoing in my head. My hands started to shake. It can't be. This can't be happening.

Just as I was about to speak, he said, "Mikan, why don't we go to my office? I want to speak to you about something."

I didn't say anything. I turned around and walking towards to door, indicating that I had agreed.

**HSP's Office (Normal POV)**

Mikan and Kazu walked into the office. Once Kazu sat on his chair, Mikan slammed her hand into the table.

_**Bam!**_

"Kazumi Yukihira? As is the older brother of Izumi Yukihira?" Mikan shouted as she bared her fangs out.

Kazu was taken back by her out burst. From the moment he saw her, there was something that she reminded him about. Her face, her eyes, and her hair. Then it struck him when she mentioned the name _Izumi Yukihira._ The name of his dead brother.

"Yes, yes he is my brother. How do you know him?"

The brunette stood there in awestruck. She shook her head lightly and said, "Huh, wow… I can't believe you… You can't remember me. YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOUR OWN NEICE! I thought that you were dead along with the others, but no! You were here all along; sitting on your ass and watching over annoying kids! Furthermore, human kids!" Mikan put both of her hands on her head and walked around the room.

"What do you mean you thought I was dead? What the hell did that idiot brother of mine tell you?" Kazu slightly shouted. He felt pressure and had a bad feeling of what Mikan was going to say next.

"Oh really? Your brother is an idiot?" Mikan said with sarcasm, "well I'm sorry if your brother is an idiot because, while you were sitting around in this goddamn school, he was out there fighting for our lives." She swallowed, tying to hold back her tears and then continued, "The whole clan is gone. He and Yuka, along with everyone else, were fighting to protect us. While they were doing that, they died… THEY'RE DEAD!"

Mikan broke down crying. She would always cry whenever she though about it, let alone talk about it. The first few weeks when the incident happened, she was like a living dead. She showed no emotion, wouldn't eat or sleep. All she did was cry.

Kazu remained still. He hadn't contacted his brother in years. He didn't know that the little brother he once loved and cared for had already died. Kazu regretted calling Izumi an idiot. If he was calling someone an idiot, it should be himself.

Izumi could brighten anyone's day just by smiling. He was always happy, bright, cheerful, and active. If he smiled, you would smile too. On the other hand, Kazu was the opposite. And whenever he was sat, he knew Izumi would always be there for him. But now Izumi can't be there for him anymore because… he's dead.

Kazu remembered the time he would spend with his niece and nephews. Now he knew why he could recognize Mikan right away. Back then, Mikan was always cheerful and smiled a lot. Now, she would rarely smile and had a dark aura around her.

A few minutes had pass until Kazu said something, "Mikan, I… I don't know how to say this. I- I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know that something like this had happened. I don't-" Mikan interrupted him.

"Save it! I don't want to hear it." Mikan walked towards to door and opened it. Before she was completely out, she said in a low voice, "And for your information, the only ones that survived were my brothers and me. Everyone else it dead and that includes _Marika._"

With that, Mikan left; leaving Kazu and his tears when he heard Marika. Unknown to them, a little voice recorder was planted in the room. Hotaru had recorded the whole conversation.

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed and followed me and supported me. I will update as soon as possible. **


	7. They're Coming

**Chapter 6: They're Coming**

**Unknown Place (Normal POV)**

A man, who was short with short dark hair, was sitting on a swivel chair with his hand folded together. The room was brightly light by the sunlight for it was morning. The man was in his cozy office. He was sitting patiently for his daughter's arrival. A few minutes ago, he had told his secretary to call her in for a _very special and important discussion._

Moments late, his daughter had entered with a loud _Bang!_ A girl, with strawberry blonde hair and aqua blue eyes, was standing with her left hand on her hip and her right hand over her shoulder with a small purse in hand. She was wearing a mini red dress with a real fur coat. "This better be important, daddy! I'm missing my date with Jake for this." The girl said with a snotty attitude.

Her father replied with a smirk, "Don't worry, darling, it is." His daughter stepped forward and took a seat in front of his desk. "What?" she asked.

Then the men spoke, "You want to take over my _company_, right?" The girl interrupted with an "Obviously!" as she thought, _"I need to take over so I can take the money, duh."_

"Well, you need to do a little _test_," the father emphasized the word test, "Before you can fully take over the _company_. Starting next week, you will be attending Alice Academy. There, you will report to me if there is a _monster_. From my resources, they said there was one and it was a high rank one too. Dispose of it and you will take over my _company_." He explained.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold your horses. Who said that I would do it?" The daughter said.

"So, you don't want to do it?" asked the father.

"No. I would. BUT, I only do the Lycanthropy or Canis clan and you know that." She said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"I know that, but you didn't let me finish. The _monster_ is from either of those clans. Resources tell me that it could be a high rank one too. Tell me if it is and I will tell you to get rid of it. You can take your time with it." The man finished.

The daughter of his took a few minutes of thinking, if that's possible for that tiny pea brain of hers, and decided to go.

"Good! Get packed and I'll ship you off as soon as you're done. Bring bodyguards with you just in case."

"Ok, daddy! Love you." As she air kissed him. She thought, _"This better be worth it. Luckily, I was trained since I was young, I could easily sense it; if it's in range… Well, better break up with Jake now."_

* * *

Sorry, if it was soooo short. The next one would definitely be a lot longer. Anyway, you probably figured out who the two people are. Oh, and the season is winter so you're probably think the girl is a slut. I mean, really, a mini skirt in the middle of winter. Thanx for reading! :)


	8. She's Here

**Chapter 7: She's Here**

**Normal POV**

Mikan stormed out of Kazu's office. And she was pissed. I mean who wouldn't. You though your own uncle was dead when he was here the whole time, spending time with ratchet human kids (no offense), while you and your family were fighting for your lives.

She slammed the door and ran towards her room. She knew, when she mentioned the name _Marika_, her uncle would break down. He would do anything to protect her, but it was too late.

By the time Mikan had reached her room, she crashed down on the bed and cried. That was her first time in years had she cried. She promised herself not to ever cry, but she broke it. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. It's been too long.

**Meanwhile in Hotaru's Lab (Hotaru's POV)**

_Oh. My. God._ was the only thing I could think of. And I think Bunny Boy and Hyuuga are thinking the same thing. What we just heard was unbelievable! The HSP is Mikan's Uncle? What happened to her parents? Why did they die? Question after question kept popping up in my head.

It was a good thing I had my spy fly follow her. We were getting suspicious of why Mikan never comes with us to Central Town or anywhere else on the weekends. So, I sent my spy fly to see where she goes of to every weekend.

I was surprised to see her in front of the MSP's office. What did she have to do with him? He wasn't our principal. And so we just kept silent and watched.

_The brunette stood there in awestruck. She shook her head lightly and said, "Huh, wow… I can't believe you… You can't remember me. YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOUR OWN NEICE! I thought that you were dead along with the others, but no! You were here all along; sitting on your ass and watching over annoying kids! Furthermore, human kids!" Mikan put both of her hands on her head and walked around the room. _

Wait, what? What did she mean human kids? _Annoying_ human kids? No. I don't understand this. Why would she say this? What's happening? I just don't understand any of this. I need to talk to her.

**Mikan's Room (Mikan's POV)**

I've been crying for hours. These tears just wouldn't stop. They flow out of me like a stream. Where's Haru-nii when you need him?

I sat up, deciding not to cry anymore. Stumbling towards the bathroom, I looked into the mirror. My eyes were big, red, and puff, nose is all red, and my voice was raspy. Determined to get over this, I choked out hoarsely, "Move on. Just move on. Forget about him. I don't need him. I still have my brothers…. Don't bring up the past. It's over." I sniffled my nose and exhaled. "For today, I can cry my eyes out, but tomorrow will be a new me…. No more crying!"

As I stepped out of the bathroom, a knock was heard. I strode over to the door and paused for a second. I wiped my tears away and opened the door. To my surprise, it was Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume.

_What are they doing here? Don't they go to Central Town every weekend?_

"What's up guys?" I said, trying to sound normal. That did not work out so well.

Hotaru retorted, "We need to talk, now!"

I stilled need alone time. Time, which I needed to calm down and get over what just happened a few hours ago. "What is it? Can't we talk tomorrow? I'm kind of… busy…" I wasn't sounding too sure, but there's one thing I was sure of. Hotaru caught the unsureness in my voice and shouted, "We need to talk now! Why were you at Middle School Principal's office? What's your relationship with him?"

"W-what are you talking about? I was here the whole, busy doing… something…" I panicked as I thought, _"Holy crap! How did she find out? So the little presence that I felt following me was one of her inventions, huh? Damn it! I need to come up with something and fast!"_

Natsume stepped up from behind, "Oh yeah? Then, what were you _busy_ doing?" He smirked as if he knew I couldn't come up with something. So, I did my best of make an excuse, "I-I was ... practicing my alice."

Hotaru turned her head and made eye contact with Natsume. He nodded his head in response. Suddenly, Natsume attacked me. He pushed me into the room with Ruka standing there, wide eyed. Still, Ruka walked in, while Hotaru locked the door.

"What are you guys doing?!" I shouted.

"If you're not saying anything, we'll make you," Natsume asked.

"Then, you will lose my trust right here, right now." I put on a serious face as I glared at them. I saw them flinched. I wasn't joking. I may have known them for a few weeks and they are the only people that I really talk to, but I they do something stupid or something I hate, I will never again talk to them. It took them while to gain my trust. It is easy to lose my trust, but it is challenging to gain.

"… We just want to know what happened," Hotaru said in a softer voice. I could tell they were anxious. I do trust them, but not enough to tell them everything. Well… almost everything.

"It's just not the right time, yet. I will, in time, but not now. I can't trust you fully to know that you will never turn your back on me. Even if you say you won't betray me now, you will if I tell you everything," I averted my eyes towards the ground, "I've met many people before, and they always say the same thing, but in the end they always abandon me." I recalled all the memories from before. All the people that they said you can trust… it always turns out to be a big, fat lie. When they know nothing, they'll be your friend and pry you to tell them. Once you give in and tell, it becomes a black and empty room. The light you though was there, is just an open window. It gets chilly and you give into the cold, close the window and the light in gone. It was all fake; everything. They treated me like an outsider; a monster. The one little light that lights up your world from the darkness was gone.

"Please, Mikan-san. We want to help you," pleaded Ruka.

"Can't you tell us what happen?" Hotaru questioned. All the while Natsume kept quiet.

"Well… I'll just tell you parts of it. I can't tell you everything, yet." And so, I started, "It all started when I was seven years old. My family and I lived in a small town in Osaka. I met a girl named, Aya. She was a sweet, nice, kind girl. That's what everyone thought. _**Thought.**_ Behind that mask is a cruel, cold-hearted girl. On stage, she is nice to everyone. Backstage; if you do something to her that she didn't like, even by accident, she would crush you. It was like a demon was inside a little girl's body.

In the beginning, she was my friend; nice and caring. Aya would always ask questions like, 'What's your family like? And 'What secrets are you hiding?' I though it was strange. She is the same nice and sweet girl; just asks too much questions. Then, it she became too annoying. One day, I just snapped. I blurted out everything. I didn't mean to, but she told everyone. They treated us like monsters. The fear in their eyes are just unexplainable…" I trailed off, hoping Ruka, Natusme, and Hotaru would stop asking questions. Some of it was true anyway. I just didn't go into detail.

"… I..I see.." Hotaru had a glint of sadness in her eyes, "I didn't know."

"S-sorry, Sakura-san, We didn't mean to bring up such painful memories," Ruka said, as he looked like he was about to cry.

"…" Natsume said nothing

"It's fine, so can you guys leave now?" I remembered as I was talking that I still need an escape route, but first I need to watch uncle Kazu's movements first. If he feels angry and guilty, he'll most likely help me and my brothers.

"Alright."

They headed towards the door. Before Natsume walked out the door, he popped the questioin, "You never mentioned your last name during your introduction in class. What is it?"

I hesitated for a minute before answering, "… S- Sakura. My name is Mikan Sakura."

**End of Flashback**

Well, at lease they only know my middle name. Knowing Hotaru, she probably told Natsume to ask me what my last name is. But it doesn't matter anyway. Even if she knows my full name, she won't be able to search me with out a _Fiară__ Computer._

I jumped up from my bed and strode over towards the bathroom, doing my usual routine: take a bath, brush my teeth, wash my face, and put on my PJs.

As I climbed in my bed and lay there, I had a bad feeling. _"Why do I have a bad feeling about tomorrow?"_

I ignored the feeling and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Next Morning: Class B (Normal POV)**

The class was as rowdy as usual. Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume, and Mikan acted as if nothing had ever happened. Ruka was sitting at his desk while petting his pet rabbit. Hotaru was working on a new invention. Natsume was sleeping with his manga on his face, while Mikan was sleeping with her head down.

Narumi danced and twirled into class, leaving the class looking at him like he was an alien; which was probably true.

"Now, everyone have a seat~" Narumi sang, "We have a new student today~"

Everyone got excited, "Is it a boy or a girl? Is he/she hot? Where is he/she?" were some of the questions that were being asked.

"Please come in." Narumi ordered.

The door slid open. A girl with strawberry blonde hair and aqua blue eyes walked or tried to walk elegantly in. All the boys had hearts in their eyes, except for a few. All the girls glared at her, except for Hotaru, who is still working on her invention, and Mikan, who is still sleeping.

The girls were thinking the same though, _"What the hell? What is she, a whore? Her skirt is so short. If a slight breeze came in, you would be able to see her ass. Her shirt has three buttons undone, which is showing way too much cleavage."_

With so much uproar, Mikan woke up. She was rubbing her eyes when the new introducing herself, "Hi, I'm Luna Koizumi. I have the Soul Sucking alice and I am a two star. Pleased to meet you all." She said with a fake innocent smile and voice.

Mikan gaped at Luna. _"What the hell is __**she**__doing here? She's not supposed to be here."_

Luna noticed Mikan and her eyes widen slightly. She had found her target, but it looked interesting, so she was going to play with her new doll.

"_I am in deep shit! Does Kazu know about this? How was she able to get pass him?"_ Mikan thought to herself.

What she didn't notice was Natsume. Natsume had been watching every moves of the girls from the corner of his eyes.

* * *

**Notes:**

Onii-chan = big brother

Onee-chan = big sister

MSP = Middle School Principal

HSP = High School Principal

Iincho = Class Rep.

Usagi = rabbit

-nii = honorific for older brother

-nee = honorific for older sister

-san = honorific used to be polite

* * *

**Characters' info. so far:**

**Mikan Sakura**- Nullification Alice: nullify all alices, (Hidden) S.E.C alice: steal, erase, or copy any alice, parents/clan annihilated, 5 brothers, HSP is uncle, werewolf, (full/real name) Mikan Sakura Yukihara

**Natsune Hyuuga** – Fire alice, mother decease, father lives in city, Aoi (younger sister) locked up by Persona, human/alice

**Hotaru Imai** – Invention alice: invent machines of any kind, parents live in village, Subaru (older brother), later becomes Mikan's best friend

**Ruka Nogi** – Animal Pheromone: attracts and able to talk to animals, father decease, mother is French, best friends with Natsume

**Anna Umenomiya** – Cooking alice: ability to cook anything, best friends with Nonoko

**Nonoko Ogasawara** – Chemistry alice: ability to make any potion, best friends with Anna

**Sumire Shoda** – Cat-dog alice: ability and appearance of a dog and cat mix, best friends with Koko, president of Natsume's and Ruka's fan club, nickname: Permy.

**Kitsuneme** – Flying alice: making himself and others fly, best friends with Koko, always mistaken as Koko's twin, nickname: Kitsu

**Kokoyome** – Mind Reading alice: read minds, best friends with Kitsu and Sumire, always mistaken as Kitsu's twin, nickname: Koko

**Yuu Tobita** – Illusion alice: can create illusions with mind, he is the class rep. in class B, nickname: Iincho.

**Kazumi Yukihara** – Longevity alice: lets him live for a long, long time, Detection alice: he can let if a normal people has an alice or not, older brother of Izumi Yukihara, uncle of Mikan

**Luna Koizumi** – Soul Sucking alice: a mark appears on someone's neck to indicate that she is controlling that person, daughter of unknown person (chapter 6), most people hate her, all Fiară people hate her.

Thank you for those who are following me. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review/comment and favorite/follow me. I hope some of the info. are helping you understand. I f you have any questions or ideas, feel free to PMs me. Thanks!

P.S: Ms. Mac Tuna (lol), How was it? Hope the info. helped you understand. Review and comment please. Thanx!


End file.
